


Melancholia

by skeleton_high



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hux is a pain in the ass at the first chapters, I'll be adding tags, Kylo Ren Angst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slave!Kylo, Slavery, Slow Burn, Smut in the future, Violence, broken Kylo Ren, emperor!Hux, hux is nice don't worry, not force user kylo, not hux or kylo don't worry, not in the first chapter but you will see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeleton_high/pseuds/skeleton_high
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without Snoke stopping him, Hux is more powerful than ever before. Kylo, almost dead, is send away from Hux, where a trial is waiting for him. The New Republic and The First Order are now a state of peace, but, what will happen with Kylo now that his ability with the force has been ripped away from him?</p>
<p>Slave!Kylo and Emperor!Hux AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rearrenge the order

**Author's Note:**

> my native language is not english, so if there's any mistake, tell me please!

-You are a disappointment to the First Order  
Snoke's voice resounds in the great room, imposing on Hux. Being there, kneeling before Snoke, there's nothing he can do. His blood boils when he hears those words, but his expression remains unmoved, no fuss out of his mouth. But a faint sound is heard at his side. Kylo is kneeling too, close to him. His helmet has disappeared and a scar runs from side to side his face, passing just below his right eye. Still unhealed, the meat is red, as if it was burning. His black hair has grown, and it’s now taken in a loose ponytail, leaving wisps falling slightly, covering his features. Even blind he would notice the defeat in Kylo’s gestures, the kneeling, his shoulders slumped, head down... Everything indicates that submission and shame with which Hux would identify, if the hatred he has to Kylo at that moment was nonexistent. That man kneeling beside him to the Supreme Leader is nothing but the scum who surely will lead his execution in no time. And for what? The hatred that Hux feels towards Kylo can’t be explained by words. It is an unconditional hatred. But does that matter? Surely Snoke will order his execution just after the end of this meeting.

Surrender his body and soul to the First Order to end up receiving this humiliating treatment by a creature that hasn’t even been present on the battlefield. Someone that hides in the shadows. This was the first time he meets Snoke in person. That can only mean one thing. And with Kylo at his side, Hux can’t draw his gun out in time, and end the life of that old monster who keeps humiliating him.  
_'Snoke doesn’t deserve the throne_ -Hux think- _I should have it instead'_  
A month had passed since the disaster of Starkiller. Hux is lucky to be alive in those moments. After rescuing Kylo from his death, he had to watch him and monitor his recovery, so that the two could have a private meeting with Snoke. Founding Kylo passed out in a pool of blood had been repulsive. Seeing the defeat of someone who was supposed to be so strong.  
Hux looks at Kylo quickly. His eyes are watery and has dark circles underneath. The skin is whiter than usual.  
-Your defeat against the girl is unacceptable. You will be punished severely before you continue your training.  
Is needless to turn again to know that Kylo is shaking. Hux wonders if some tears will fall.  
-As for you, General.  
Hux isn’t ready to die. He will fight with all he’s got.  
-You're going to finish up the mess you have let happen and then you'll come to me.  
-Yes, Supreme Leader.  
Snoke silence is a sign for Hux to get up and go the way he came from. Kylo is still kneeling when Hux leaves the room, but he really doesn’t care.  
_'I hope you suffer like never before.'_  
Hux hopes that Kylo hears that thought as he leaves.

 

* * *

 

Back at the base, a thought doesn’t stop prowling through his head. Kylo will be punished. Kylo will be weak. Kylo won’t be able to defend Snoke. He won’t rise against Hux. In his chambers, Hux serves himself a glass of wine. He savors it delicately. Maybe this is his last. After all, he will not need much time to reorganize the army, the Order in general. In that month Hux has had enough time to make the First Order resurface from the attack stronger than before. After all, Hux know how to handle things. He knows how to govern. Snoke has no idea. He tries to destroy the resistance using the silliest ways possible. He hasn’t considered the idea of sitting and talking with them, like a normal person. Resorting to disorder is his first choice. The violence. It’s not like Hux is against the violence, when there are no more options, is what works best. But it is a very large expenditure financially. Losing soldiers fighting against children is not good. Wasting artillery isn’t a good thing either. Destroying planets is not cheap. Snoke doesn’t know about politics. Of course not, he wants to kill his best general. The only thing that matters is that dog who is Kylo Ren, that child that can’t control himself. The one that has destroyed his future.  
The wine runs out fast, the taste lingers in his mouth. Snoke wants him to enjoy his last days. Of course, an advantage for his loyal service to the First Order. Snoke wants to laugh at Hux. But, at least Kylo isn’t close. Hux needs a plan of attack.  
_'If I die, I will die fighting'_ Thinks Hux.

 

* * *

 

-Snoke has ordered my death.  
Phasma listen carefully to Hux. The two are sitting in Hux’s private office, Phasma without his helmet or armor , and Hux with his impeccable uniform. She doesn’t change her expression. It seems that the news are not surprising to her.  
-Are you loyal to Snoke, Capitana Phasma ?  
-I’m loyal to the First Order -Phasma doesn’t blink when she answers. Hux knows what that answer means right away.  
-Let 's get rid of Snoke, Phasma. I will explain you how.  
Suddenly the future doesn’t seem so black. While talking, another glass of wine is served. It may not be the last after all.

 

* * *

 

Snoke is watching him from the throne when Hux tells him the news. His wrinkled face is full of anger.  
-Didn’t I tell you to come when all was in order?  
Hux is unmoved by those words. The plan is going like they planned. He has returned to the planet where Snoke lives and he still doesn’t suspect anything.  
-Capitana Phasma has turned against the First Order and you, Supreme Leader. Her army is on its way. We do not have time for anything, we must leave!  
Snoke rises from the throne and moves towards Hux. Although he’s much smaller than him, his gaze gets through Hux, imposing over him. Hux has never been so close to this creature. He feels sick. Disgust invades his body, feeling dirty just by being at his side -that’s how Kylo felt being his apprentice?- No, now is no time to think about that bastard. Snoke is getting closer, the room is dark but his disgusting face glows. If Phasma doesn’t appear soon, Snoke will kill him, will know his intentions an-  
A loud noise is heard. Snoke tightens and glances at Hux, almost asking him to explain what is happening.  
-They are here.  
Without waiting another second, Snoke long passes Hux side and heads for the exit. Hux doesn't doubt to follow. It doesn’t take them long to reach the exit of the huge building that stands in the middle of the empty planet. Hux can’t tell how many Stormtroopers await just ahead them . Three ships can be seen behind that huge army. It hasn’t cost them surpass the few soldiers guarding the fortress. Snoke no longer needed. Or so he thinks. Hux is a few steps behind Snoke, watching closely. Phasma approaches, standing out from the crowd of soldiers pointing their guns, waiting for an order. Her armor is the same as always, but the helmet is gone. Hux is surprised, Phasma has never been seen without her helmet when she is directing her troops. Her short blond hair sways slightly in the wind. Dark circles under her big blue eyes are noticed.

-You don’t have control over the First Order anymore, Snoke.

-You underestimate my power captain. For more troops you cast against me, I will not fall. Without me, the First Order is noth-

Snoke can’t finish his words. A bullet pierce his skull suddenly. Behind him, Hux holds his gun. It almost looks like he's smiling. The blood stain his arm. The shot echoes in the ears of all. Silence is the only thing that seems real until the small body of Snoke falls down over the meat that the bullet has flown, making an unpleasant sound.

Then, more silence. Hux removes the gun and holsters it again. The wind continues blowing, and despite the sweat on his skin, blood on his uniform and the smell coming from the burning flesh, Hux feel powerful.

Phasma approaches him without saying nothing and places herself next to Hux.

-Long live the Supreme Leader II Brendol Hux! -shouts with all his strength, making the typical military salute.

-Long life the Supreme Leader! -eachoes the voices of all the soldiers, imitating the voice of Phasma, covering Hux in glory.

Phasma kneels down and so do all the other stormtroopers. Hux feel powerful. Nothing can stop him.

 

* * *

 

They plunder the castle, searching through the extremely large and empty rooms. Hux and Phasma stay in one of the ships, informing the rest of the First Order the recent events. Surprisingly, all of the superior ranges accept Hux as their leader, like if they fear that another creature as Snoke will destroy them all. Hux is tired, and all what he wants to do is go back to his ship and take a shower.

_‘The first shower as Supreme Leader'_   thinks, pleased. If he said he has never thought of that title before his own name, he would be lying.

A stormtrooper enters to the room suddenly. Phasma is still without her helmet on, her face more expressive than ever before. Hux doesn’t stop talking to the commands of the First Order, letting Phasma take care of the situation. But while continuing with his work, some words make him drop everything he’s doing for a moment.

-We've found Kylo Ren.

Without waiting for Phasma to answer, Hux turns, standing up and raising his voice with concern.

-What is the situation? Have you been able to even catch him?

-We found Kylo Ren in one of the lower levels of the castle, unconscious, almost lifeless. The medical team has injected tranquilizers strong enough to keep him unconscious for a week. It is not likely of him to wake up before, his body is very damaged.

Hux visibly relaxes. Ren Kylo won’t be a problem then.

-I do not want to see him. Good job, keep working like that and we will leaving this dumpster soon.

A plan begins to form in his head. Perhaps Kylo Ren will be a good gift to offer peace to the rest of the New Republic.

 


	2. Feel the emptiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my native language is not english, so if there's any mistake, tell me please!

Everything is dark. He doesn’t feel his body. There is something that hurts, but he doesn’t know what. Pain surrounds him. Where is he? The darkness is too intense. Darkness. Is the darkness around him? He doesn’t know. It may be light. The emptiness around him is almost unnatural.

He doesn’t hear anything either. But he doesn’t feel the silence. He feels nothing more than a nonexistent pain. He imagine his body, but he can’t. He wants to scream, but he can’t find his mouth. At the same time, a feeling of dryness shakes him, like a wave of sand.

The worst of all is how any kind of movement has disappeared. His body does not move, his mind doesn’t flow, and his strength... his strength is gone.

Again, he wants to scream, wants to tear his throat apart, hurt himself, he wants to feel something. Because that pain-no, it isn’t pain. Pain is a sweet nectar compared to what chokes him right now.

He just wants it to end.

 

* * *

He doesn’t know how much time has passed when he reopens his eyes. An intense white light doesn’t let him look around. Surprisingly, he can feel his fingers. He attempts to move them, but they are numb. He doesn’t notice more parts of his body, but this time, he knows it's there. His mouth feels heavy and the air smells of disinfectant.

Gradually, his eyes get used to the bright light, and can be opened enough to see the white ceiling. That's when he realizes that he is lying in a bed. His head starts to get dizzy just by thinking. A light beep starts ringing, slightly capturing his attention, and getting stronger as he sees more clearly the white ceiling. His head hurts even more.

-You are finally awake.

He almost doesn’t hear the voice, but he understand the words. He can’t move his head to see who it is.

-Do not try to move, it is impossible. You're still sedated.

Suddenly, a prick in his arm and fingers over his numb flesh. He can't help but groan a little under the new sensation, how the hands massage him but he can’t feel them at all. A long time passes until he can feel his arm again. The hands are gone, but now the feeling in his legs. Slowly they go through his whole body, improving his mobility. He wants to stop the hands when they reach his neck, but he doesn’t have enough strength to lift his arms, he feels sick and weak. He wants to vomit, but there’s nothing in his stomach. His eyes are closing. He doesn’t want to sleep again, but he can’t avoid it either.

 

* * *

When he wakes up again, the room is empty. This time he can move his head, and when he does, he discovers that the room is as white and impersonal as the roof. His eyes hurt a little, but the fatigue is gone. Gradually he gets up. Although his limbs are still heavy and don’t feel like they should, he has much more freedom to move. Ahead of him there is a huge mirror, which shows himself dressed in a white robe. In one corner there is a small drawer -white too- with a lamp above.

Without waiting, Kylo tries to find out if there is someone around, but when he tries to reach for the force, the only thing he feels is that familiar emptiness, the darkness envelops him completely. He can’t no longer feel the force.

The room is white, yes, but it all feels like heavy black around him. There is an empty hole in his body and he doesn’t know how to fill. Suddenly, he feels lighter, as if he was flying. But it lacks something, it is as if a limb had been cruelly mutilated.

He takes a hand to his chest, clutching his robe tightly, trying to feel something. His breathing quickens at times, he can’t feel anything but that void. It makes him feel naked, disoriented, lost.

Then he hears a mechanical sound, a door opening on the left. Kylo turns his head quickly in alert, but all he does is hurt himself more. The door is open, yes, but no one has entered. Ignoring the pain, he gets out of bed as fast as he can. He doesn’t know where, but he has to leave right now. He has to know where does that void come from.

And running to the door, he falls to the ground, his knees and his hands stop his fall. A string is tied to his left ankle. He can’t get back up.

-You are awake again.

A female voice makes him look up. He hadn’t expected to see her again at all. But she stands before him, making him feel small and insignificant.

-Do not try anything, the force is restricted to you.

The force. It was that what was missing.

-Your mother is waiting to speak with you before we lock you up forever.

Kylo doesn’t have time to process the words before everything turns black again.

 

* * *

When he reawakens, the room is no longer the same. Still white, but the difference is that one wall is completely transparent. Kylo gets up from bed and begins to walk around the room, stretching the muscles. this time without a chain. And for some reason, he is no longer tired. Although the gap is still there, as if someone had cut him a limb. By that time he knows that he can no longer feel the force.

-Hello Kylo.

That voice, that voice so familiar and yet so far from him, makes his heart stop for a second. As he turns, Leia is there, behind the glass that separates them, looking at him with a sad expression and arms crossed.

-Hello General.

His voice is forced out. He wishes he was dead.

-This is surely the last time we talk.

Kylo know what Leia wants. He knows that Leia want to hear him apologize. Wants his son back, at least before he is gone forever. But Kylo can’t give her that. Ben is gone forever. He doesn’t regret killing Han, only that it hasn’t removed the light. Not that he can feel anything anymore.

-Will they kill me? -asks Kylo. He knows the answer, but I want to hear confirmation.

-It is possible. They have restricted your skills with the force for the moment.

He knows. The girl has said that before. He feels it. It is an empty feeling.

-You won’t say anything?

For a moment, Kylo feels sorry for Leia. She has lost everything, her lover and his son, both gone forever. He could lie. He could bring Ben up for a moment, ask for forgiveness. He can already see the tears of Leia when she meets his son again. But he can’t do that. Ben is gone, Ren also, and now Kylo is the only real name that fits him.

-There is nothing to say. I do not regret anything.

Leia breathe deeply. Her eyes closed and her fists too. Kylo know she hasn’t found what she seeked.

-When I sent Han for you ... Ben ... I thought he was still alive. I thought my son was still alive inside that monster you are now. Now I see I made a mistake. And I've lost all that was left of my son. You are not Ben Solo. You don’t deserve his name.

Kylo says nothing. Leia looks at him, hoping that at some point he takes out a sword and cross, as he did with Han. Leia open her eyes but does nothing. Her face is serious. She seems like he hasn’t slept these last days.

-The Resistance will deliver to the new headquarters of the New Republic. There you will be judged according to your crimes against the galaxy.

Leia seems to expect an answer, but receives only silence.

-I won’t testify in your favor. I hope you rot forever. I hope they don’t kill, but keep you alive and destroy everything you've ever loved. If you can love.

Leia spits those words, wanting to hurt him. Kylo doesn’t feel anything anymore.

-I have nothing to do here. Ben has died. If he returns someday, let me know.

With those words, Leia goes, leaving Kylo with an absolute solitude. He has nothing left. He can’t do anything. His own weakness has led him to where he is now. Now he is no one. 

 

* * *

 

They keep him locked up for three more days, until one morning -Or night? Kylo no longer knows what time is it- Rey visits him. She wears a collar in her hand. It's thin, it seems made of some kind of metal. Rey has no doubt entering the room where he is incarcerated. She’s not afraid. But in the conditions in which is Kylo, she shouldn’t be scared even if Kylo wasn’t locked up.

-Today you will be sent to the headquarters of the New Republic. Do not try anything, you can’t escape. It will be better if you do not resist.

Kylo is sitting in bed, not moving. He doesn’t dare. He knows what is capable Rey. He can’t protect himself. If she wants him dead, he will be. 

-There’s no need to fear me. I'm not a monster, I do not want to torture you.

If it weren’t for your condition, Kylo would laugh. Of course Rey feels resentment. Of course she considers him a monster. It is what he used to be.

-I'll put this on you, -Rey says, pointing to the collar- is a suppressor of force. So we will be able to stop giving you sedative drugs and all that stuff.

Rey approaches Kylo without hesitation. She has changed. Kylo notices her braid. If he weren’t so weak he'd laugh again. Luke has accepted her as an apprentice. Of course he has. Ben was never a worthy student. But Kylo is not Ben, and those memories still are confused and blurred.

-I know what you're thinking. Luke never thought Ben was weak. If only you-

-I'm not Ben -Kylo interrupted, his voice shaking.

-Of course you're not. You don’t deserve that name, you do not deserve anything good that happens to you from now on, you deserve to rot in a hole forever y-

-Careful Rey, those words dangerously tempt the dark side.

-Shut up.

Rey takes a deep breath and realizes that her hands tighten the collar tightly. She says nothing more and puts the collar on Kylo. The material feels cold to the touch, and Kylo don’t think he will ever get used to it. Rey tied it more than necessary, but Kylo doesn’t say anything about it.

-It is done.

Rey leaves the room as entered. Kylo feels empty. He wants to feel anger, but he is unable to. All he wants to do then, is to die.

 

* * *

The trip is short. He is blindfolded, but he can feel people moving around. What Rey has said is true, he can’t feel the force. The collar squeezes his neck, it is uncomfortable and makes him feel inferior. He feels lost.

The cell were they lock him, just after reaching the planet, is almost the same as the previous one. All white, one bed at the end and a small toilet to the side. This one at least has a curtain to cover him when he needs to use the bathroom. Although at this point intimacy doesn’t matter.

They let him bathe once he has arrived. The cold water feels great against his skin. His hair and sweat it’s been there for several days and it's nice to be clean again. They don’t remove the collar when he showers, nor when he reenters to the cell. Kylo suspect is not as easy to remove the collar as it seems.

There he spends five more days. Five long days of Kylo sitting and waiting. Sitting and waiting for something to happen, to decide that he is better off dead. To be killed once for all.

No one visits him. There are two guards that are to varying shifts. They don’t look at him. Who comes for him is a human. He doesn’t look at him either, but Kylo doesn’t need the force to feel his wrath. He hovers the handcuffs with more force than necessary, and pushes him out of the cell. Kylo follows without complaining.

The way is long. They go through a corridor with some absurdly large windows. The light comes in and it’s the first time he feels it on his skin for a long time. He had almost forgotten that there was such a thing. They are about to enter the next corridor when it happens. The glass breaks noisily and a figure dressed entirely in black appears. The guard begins to pull a gun, but before he can point, he falls dead to the ground. Kylo is afraid. The Knights of Ren have come to get him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: gingerbitch-hux -> don't be shy, say hi :D
> 
> tell me if you liked it, or what do you think! kudos and comments help me a lot to motivate me :)
> 
> Next chapter, Hux is finally Emperor!

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: gingerbitch-hux -> don't be shy, say hi :D
> 
> tell me if you liked it, or what do you think! kudos and comments help me a lot to motivate me :)
> 
> Next chapter, Kylo appears more!


End file.
